


Just grab her hand!

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Admiration, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Nervousness, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Ashe and Petra are on a date. Ashe tries to pluck up the courage to grab Petra's beautiful hand.Written for Fluffcember Day 3: "Hand-holding"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just grab her hand!

_Just… grab her hand, Ashe!_

It was there, right in front of him, swaying slightly from their leisurely walk along the dormitory. Her hand was unobstructed, dangling out, ripe for the taking. The muscle memory for swiftly swiping precious items back in Ashe’s thieving days was coming back to him in full force.

_I never expected this to be such a challenge_ … Ashe thought miserably as he took a breath and looked around. The sun was shining brightly at Garreg Mach, with only a few clouds scattered in the far-off horizon. The weather was a little too hot for Ashe, but he knew Petra was loving it. He was glad he suggested their first date be today if it meant Petra was to enjoy it just a bit more.

But conversation was sputtering out, _and he still couldn’t pluck up the courage to take her immaculate hand!_ Ashe suppressed a sigh as he sneaked a look at Petra’s beautiful face.

She seemed unbothered, content, taking in her environment with a wistful smile; there was no doubt she was thinking of her homeland, an island so far away. Ashe looked into the brown that was Petra’s eyes, sharp yet inviting, and resolved himself to finally act. 

_If she is brave enough to leave everything she’s ever known and stay her incredible self, I can pluck up the courage to reach for her hand!_

And reach he did: He grasped her dark hand with his stark white one and squeezed tightly. It was warm and slightly sweaty (or maybe that was his sweat?), and in his opinion, fit perfectly within his own.

Petra was not surprised by this sudden contact. She turned to Ashe and casually grinned at him, squeezing back and intertwined their fingers together.

“I have been waiting for you to do that, Ashe!” Petra laughed as she pulled him along.

For about the hundredth time, Ashe wondered why this amazing girl gave him the time of day. And then he decided to not ask any more questions and be swept away in love like he was caught in a wave in the sea.


End file.
